


however boldly

by Theboys



Series: what a time to be alive [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Dirty Talk, Journalist Jensen Ackles, Kid Fic, M/M, basketball player!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/Theboys
Summary: Logan is a media darling. But...not so much now that he's learned to repeat every inappropriate thing he's heard around the house.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: what a time to be alive [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/565742
Comments: 28
Kudos: 121





	however boldly

Logan was a media darling. He took to cameras like a duck to water. 

However, while that had been adorable when he was one and unable to speak more than a handful of words, now he has the charming ability to repeat any inappropriate thing he’s heard around the house.

And with Chad for an Uncle, the list is boundless.

Now, Jensen is rubbing at his belly and re-reading the headline of the San Fransico Chronicle with something like disbelief on his face.

He’s at the tail end of the second trimester and he knows he always put on pounds in a certain area but this--this is egregious. He snaps a picture of the paper and takes several deep breaths.

Logan and Jared are at the aquarium off the edge of Pier 39 and Jensen knows that they’ll be home any minute with Logan wired up on cotton candy and whatever else it is that they sell.

Jensen has an emotional moment where he laments his inability to walk for that long, let alone catch up to Logan’s little feet.

Speaking of the terror, Jensen can hear him before he sees him, bounding into the wide foyer with all the grace of an elephant.

He’s going through a phase where he only wants to wear the things his daddy does, and because he watches ESPN with Jared religiously, he only sees Golden State gear. 

Instead of, oh Jensen doesn’t know, putting his foot down, Jared’s been buying toddler-sized jerseys and shirts for going on a month now.

Jensen can’t even find it in himself to be angry about it because Logan looks like Jared’s mini-me. 

He tumbles around the corner in his little Jordans, the all-white pair he begged for. Even Jared had been reluctant, a three-year-old is going to ruin something that pristine as quickly as possible, but Jensen had been the one to cave.

He’s momentarily delighted at the purchase because Logan’s feet look _adorable._

“Papa, Papa, we saw the river odders,” he says, clapping his hands together in excitement. His child-sized jersey is so big it’s slipping off one shoulder and Jared reaches down to tug it up to his neck.

“What else did you see, baby,” Jensen asks, opening up his arms. 

Logan dives into them, remembering to be gentle for the baby at the last instant.

“We saw a sheep fish and a, and a, ottapus, and a lady touched daddy’s booty today!”

Jensen raises his eyebrows to his hairline.

Jared makes an aborted noise that sounds somewhere between a wail and a cough.

Jared’s wearing a black ensemble like he usually does when he takes Jensen or Logan anywhere, in an effort to disguise that great height of his.

“Oh she did, Lo?” 

Logan giggles until his cheeks are flushed and drags two hands through his hair the way he’s seen Uncle Chris do when he’s especially fed-up.

“She said, i was dorable,” Logan adds helpfully, and Jared swoops him up and throws him over one shoulder and calls for Helena.

Logan’s nanny is a godsend because she’s a master’s student in early childhood education at Berkeley and thinks Logan is the cutest thing to walk the earth.

“Lena!” Logan echoes, even as Jared tries half-heartedly to scold him.

Jared returns with a hangdog expression and Jensen almost laughs before remembering what he wanted to talk with him about, to begin with.

“Yes, Jen, she touched it but I was very sharp with her, and then she backtracked to say Logan was cute.”

“Speaking of booties,” Jensen says, trying to keep a straight face, “a reporter got to Logan and Chad when they went to see Mesozoic on Ice the other weekend.”

Jensen slaps the newspaper down dramatically and winces as the baby sends a stern kick to his abdomen.

The way his children stick up for their daddy, honestly.

The headline reads: _Kids Say the Darndest Things: GS PG son says “my papa has a juicy booty.”_

Jared chokes on his air.

“There’s more on page 6,” Jensen says, tapping at the page with his index.

Jared’s silent for one second before he starts laughing so hard he doubles over.

Jensen’s face turns red and he can’t help but laugh himself.

“These are the things we’re teaching our babies?”

Jared leans forward and smacks a kiss against Jensen’s forehead.

“Baby, would it help if I told you it was worse before Chad and I sort of fixed it?”

Jensen sputters. “Please. Please tell me how this is fixing it.”

Jared looks sly. 

“I was talking to Chad about how beautiful you look pregnant--don’t make that face, all the tabloids are saying it too. Anyway, we thought Logan and Theo were building a fort but Theo was knocked out under a pillow and Lo wanted more apple juice.”

Jensen nods. Logan mainlines apple juice.

“I may have mentioned that you have a juicy...ass, especially when I knock you up, and it took Chad and I all day to get Lo to stop repeating it.”

Jensen tries to maintain a stern face but Jared looks so tickled that he can’t.

“I honestly hate you,” Jensen tries, standing from his computer chair for the first time in three hours.

He’s a bit wobbly and Jared steadies him with two hands to his elbows.

“Awh, Jen, was I lying, though? I love getting you pregnant. I want five kids with you, just so you can keep shoving that ass on me at night.”

Jensen buries his face in his husband’s shoulder.

“I do _not_ do that,” he says.

“Sure you do,” Jared says easily. “Why do you think you keep getting pregnant? Got two basketballs shoved down the back of your pants.”

Jensen squeals in laughter but Jared is too busy grinning over top of his head.

“I can have the lawyers get on it, sweetheart,” Jared offers. “I laugh but I don’t need the world to know how tight your ass is.”

Jensen runs his fingers up and down Jared’s back.

“Might be for the best,” Jensen admits. “But I’m keeping this copy to show Logan on his wedding day. I want him to suffer just as much.”

Jared laughs again and then stops as their second-born delivers another kick somewhere deep inside Jensen’s belly.

“Is my baby angry,” Jared coos, and Jensen melts like he always does when he hears Jared talk to his belly.

“He’s fucking roughhousing,” Jensen says with a pout. “Why can’t you give me any girls?”

Jared tugs up Jensen’s shirt, which is really just an oversized sleep shirt of Jared’s.

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” Jared murmurs. 

“Do you know how hot you make me like this?” Jared reaches up and under his shirt to pinch at a nipple.

“If I didn’t have to work, you’d spend the rest of your life with my kids fucked up inside you.”

Jensen recalls being mad about something but now he can’t remember, not with Jared looking at him like he’s something to eat.

“Well, come make my ass even fatter, then,” Jensen says with an uncontrollable blush.

He should be surprised that Jared can still pick him up the way he did when they first got together but instead, he throws his arms around his husband’s neck and kisses him until he's breathless.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is for everyone who so patiently waited for a new installment. thank you for loving this little family as much as I do.


End file.
